Leffears
/wip/ Trivia: * The Leffears are an ancient tiefling bloodline strongly believed to hail from the formidable fiend Phaeumon, who warred against the Dashu'ban deities after the realm's initial creation and lost, and Dashu'ban goddess Mare. * Distant relatives from the primary Leffear family tree can appear very different from the stereotypical Leffear visual profile; however, ALL of them share at least one X unique feature(s'') among themselves as from this bloodline, even if said Leffear appears mostly human. * The Leffear Household is one of the more prominent noble clans in Dashu'ba. Although their immediate Household is over 150+ bodies strong, excluding their army, they are not the largest nor richest in Dashu'ba. * The fanatic and truly holy who worship Enos and his deity pantheon (''the largest native belief system/religion in Dashu'ba, name to be disclosed) have a silent controversial disdain for the Leffears despite most Leffears partaking in the same religious standpoint. In extreme contrast, there are cultist Leffears who brandish their "brash beliefs" and bastardized version of Enos' religion according to what happened to their first ancestors. Such Leffears are violent toward the Dashu'ban deity pantheon and worshippers, occluding anyone associated to Mare and the goddess herself though ironically having the least amount of connection too due to their aggression. * Developed skin condition over the generations of inbreeding: "marbling" (see severe vitiligo) — a genetic disease of pigment discolouration exhibited in nearly all Leffears, generally consisting of an intrusive paler shade marbling their original darker skin colour. In uncommon cases and usually followed by many other genetic defects and health issues, a Leffear may exhibit more than three flesh discolourations. * Although extraordinary and uncommon, tieflings born from this bloodline may develop the chaotic ability to rapture: a temporary and dangerously heightened state of mind, senses, and power, and believed to be just a sliver of their first ancestor's world shattering vigor. Leffear offspring cannot be tested for this gene (although believed that selective breeding can induce chances), but if positive will unknowingly trigger their first episode during puberty during a moment of great emotion; the fatality rate of self-implosion being nearly 100% making a surviving case rare. If said child survives their first rapture experience they become a revered figure (heavily controlled) within the Leffear family, and in their blessed yet strained lives learn to both survive and fully control their rapture trait into an ability rather than potentially fatal episode. These individuals are known as r-carriers within Dashu'ba and not one has lived until old age, and are such well sought after for breeding rites to continue this power feature. Ifirit is the only known Leffear able to smoothly control his raptured state all things considering, this feat believed to be in accordance to his magical conception to be the vessel of their first ancestor. * In Leffear recorded history the oldest r-carrier was Amon, who died of rampant organ failure and rupturing during an extended rapture at age 56 (also known for the longest time in rapture), while he and his Leffear army were the primary protectors that successfully defended Dashu'ba's capital during The Great Nineteen Day and Night War against ri'tai swarms, despite their grave losses.